Recent achievements in the microprocessor control field have led to the development of underwater cameras which utilize the basic camera case as the pressure hull. The majority of cameras of this type have a maximum operating limit from 3 to 10 meters. Operations within this range are accomplished with minimal changes to the basic camera bodies and therefore the camera price may be held low.
A few attempts have been made to increase the strength of the structure of the camera body so that the cameras may be utilized at greater depths and therefore render the cameras more practicable for underwater use. The maximum depth obtainable by increasing the camera structure is approximately 30 meters but the increased costs necessitated by the stronger camera body more than triples the retail cost of the camera, placing it out of range for the average sport diver.